kpop_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Selina Janet Lee
Selina Janet Lee is a Korean American singer-songwriter, fashion designer, influencer, CEO of Rhinestone Records and philanthropist. She is known for her studio album Renegade (2011) and her hit singles Los Angeles (2011) and I Was Once A Loser (2013). She released her fashion line Epiphany ''in 2019. In 2016, she established her own recording studio ''Rhinestone Records after leaving Kattykat Records in 2013. She herself is under Marginalized Studios since 2015. Note: I WON'T MAKE DISCOGRAPHY PAGES FOR SELINA JANET LEE. Early Life Selina Janet Lee was born on January 30, 1989, in Hollywood, California. Her parents are former radio producer and architect Jonah Lee and former television personality Lucille Florence (born Lucia Florence Jung). She has an older half-brother, ballet dancer Stiles Jacob Gray-Lee, and a younger sister, Sheena Jeremiah Lee. Her family moved to Steinham, Oregon, when she was two years old. She went to Cleary Academy from 1st-8th grade. For 9th-10th grade, she went to Steinham High School. She moved to South Korea in 2005, after being scouted by a talent agent in the mall. She graduated from Korea Kent in 2007. She revealed in 2017 that her birth time is 12:04 pm. Trainee Years: 2005 - 2007 She trained with The Company for two years, 2005-2007. She was allegedly surprised when she was picked to be the Leader and Lead Vocalist of StArs. She described her trainee years as "Torturous. I never had such an innocent dream be crushed by the grueling reality I had thrusted myself upon." She also allegedly did not get along with fellow predebut trainee Arya. StArs: 2007 In 2007, StArs debuted with the single "Little Liar", releasing an eponymous EP five months later. After debut promotions ended, Lee left the group. In 2013, she was asked about StArs and stated it was due to her disillusionment with the entertainment industry and the poor treatment she received from several music show staff members. Independant Solo Projects and KattyKat Records: 2007 - 2010 After leaving StArs, Lee moved back to the United States of America. She released her first studio album "Epiphany". ''According to her, Epiphany was about her disillusionment and realizing what is right for her. Shortly after Epiphany, she signed onto Kattykat Records in 2008. Epiphany was moderately successful and had positive reception. After joining KattyKat Records, Lee released two EPs in 2009: ''Labels ''and ''ScreACH. Labels did moderately well but ScreACH initially performed poorly. In 2010, she released the single “Make Me Love You” without KattyKat Records’ help. KattyKat Records Era: 2011 - 2013 ”''Make Me Love You''”’s unexpected success made the label force Lee to withhold writing her songs in favor of DJ Trent. DJ Trent and Lee released the single “''Sorry Sundays''“ in 2010. "Sorry Sundays" was very successful hitting Top 50. Lee went on her first national tour "Dovebird" in 2011. The most popular song was her single "Los Angeles". She released her second studio album "Dovebird" in 2012 right after the tour. She started dating Mark O. Treisser in January 2013. She released her third studio album "HANA" in October 2013. The lead single "My Mother" went onto the Top 20 in one day. She left KattyKat Records in November 2013. She married Mark O. Treisser on January 29, 2014. She has stated this was a bad time in her life and KattyKat Records constantly forced her into creating music she didn't want to do. She has stated that she has disowned Dovebird and HANA ever since leaving the label. Marginalized Studios and Fashion Line: 2015-Present Selina Janet Lee joined Marginalized Studios in 2015. She released her fourth studio album "''The Game" ''in 2016, a major departure from the ballad R&B style she developed in her past two albums. Instead. she dipped into pop rock. She released the single "''Baby Cries". '' Lee divorced Mark O. Treisser in 2015. She stated it was due to marital issues. She established a sub-label Rhinestone Records in 2016. Rhinestone Records currently hosts the Japanese pop duo Penny and Dime since 2017. Lee has stated that she is working on her fifth studio album in 2018. She released the single "''Orange Days" ''a bubblegum pop track which is completely different to her previous album's tracks. Lee came out as pansexual in August 2017. With fashion distributor ZARA, Lee released a fashion line titled Epiphany after her first studio album. Epiphany includes sunglasses, dresses, and various accessories. Trivia * Her favorite food is Turkish Delight. * Her favorite color is Pink and Purple. * She is currently dating fashion model Maria Donalds. * She is an Aquarius sun, Scorpio moon, and Taurus rising. * Her nakshatra is Vishakha. Category:Selina Lee Category:Soloists Category:Females Category:Lead Vocalists Category:Leaders Category:StArs Category:Top 10 of 2012